parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pig and the Mouse
Cast: *Young Tod - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Adult Tod - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Young Copper - Nibbles Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Copper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Tod's Mother - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Big Mama - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Widow Tweed - Madame Adelaide (The Aristocats) *Amos Slade - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Chief - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) *Abigail the Cow - Cow (Goldie & Bear) *Chicken - Goosey (Goldie & Bear) *Boomer and Dinky - Baley and Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Vixey - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *The Badger - Iago (Aladdin) *The Porcupine - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Squeaks - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *The Bear - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Squeaks as a butterfly - Heimlich as a butterfly (A Bug's Life) Scenes: *The Pig and the Mouse Part 1 - Main Titles/The Chase *The Pig and the Mouse Part 2 - Duchess Finds Hen Wen *The Pig and the Mouse Part 3 - Sir Hiss Meets Nibbles *The Pig and the Mouse Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Pig and the Mouse Part 5 - Baley and Brix *The Pig and the Mouse Part 6 - Hen Wen and Nibbles Meet/"The Best of Friends" *The Pig and the Mouse Part 7 - Edgar and Sir Hiss Pursue Nibbles/Car Chase *The Pig and the Mouse Part 8 - Nibbles Leaves to go Hunting *The Pig and the Mouse Part 9 - Duchess and Hen Wen *The Pig and the Mouse Part 10 - Winter/Nibbles Grows Up and Becomes a Hunting Boat *The Pig and the Mouse Part 11 - Baley and Brix chase Heimlich *The Pig and the Mouse Part 12 - Fievel Mousekewitz Returns Home *The Pig and the Mouse Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Pig and the Mouse Part 14 - Madame Adelaide Leaves Piglet ("Goodbye May Seem Forever") *The Pig and the Mouse Part 15 - The Storm *The Pig and the Mouse Part 16 - Edgar's Plan *The Pig and the Mouse Part 17 - Twigs *The Pig and the Mouse Part 18 - Piglet Meets Twigs/"Appreciate the Lady" *The Pig and the Mouse Part 19 - The Chase *The Pig and the Mouse Part 20 - The Fight *The Pig and the Mouse Part 21 - Bear Attack *The Pig and the Mouse Part 22 - Fievel Mousekewitz Saves Piglet *The Pig and the Mouse Part 23 - Happy Ending *The Pig and the Mouse Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *The Black Cauldron *Winnie the Pooh *Tom and Jerry *An American Tail *The Muppets *The Aristocats *Robin Hood (1973) *Goldie & Bear *Aladdin *The Little Mermaid *A Bug's Life *Fun and Fancy Free Gallery: 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4653f81970b-800wi.jpg|Hen Wen as Young Tod Piglet-the-new-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-68.7.jpg|Piglet as Adult Tod Nibbles.jpg|Nibbles Mouse as Young Copper Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Adult Copper Char 14775.jpg|Miss Piggy as Tod's Mother Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Big Mama Aristocats971.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille as Widow Tweed Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar as Amos Slade Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|Sir Hiss as Chief Cow-(Goldie-.png|Cow as Abigail the Cow Goosey.png|Goosey as Chicken Baley in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Baley Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|and Brix as Boomer and Dinky Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Vixey Iago (TV Series).jpg|Iago as The Badger Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as The Porcupine Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Squeaks File:256pxFundisneyscreencaps_com2887.jpg|Lumpjaw as The Bear Heimlich- Butterfly .jpg|Heimlich as a butterfly as Squeaks as a butterfly Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound movie spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Disney Style